


Empty

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crying, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 07:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19564864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: What if instead of stepping in the circle and going to heaven, Aziraphale got the witchfinder out of his shop and he ran to tell Crowley that he figured everything out (the shop doesn’t catch on fire). And Crowley just finished dealing with the demons and runs out to find Zira but doesn’t find him at the shop so he goes home to figure out where he could be; only to find Zira crumpled on the floor sobbing in his apartment because he saw the demon goo and though Crowley was the one that died.





	Empty

“Crowley!” Aziraphale runs into the demon’s flat; he’s scared but also excited at the possibility of a future with Crowley.

Then he sees the bottle he gave him years ago on the floor, open and next to it what is appears to be the remains of a demon.

His demon.

Aziraphale has never felt so tired or defeated before. He doesn’t realize when his knees give in, but suddenly he’s on the floor.

It’s his fault, he tells himself as the first tears fall from his eyes. He gave Crowley the holy water and he did leave him alone when he needed him the most.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs, shaking. “Please, Crowley…”

Time’s running out, but Aziraphale doesn’t have the energy or the desire to fight anymore.

If his side wins, he’ll have to face eternity, which is absolutely terrifying. Before he didn’t mind having to live forever because he had Crowley at his side.

But now? Now he’s more willing to walk into hellfire because he’s sure he won’t be able to deal with the pain he’s feeling right now.

It’s burning him from the inside.

Aziraphale is so lost in his own pain he doesn’t realize someone else walks into the flat.

He doesn’t see Crowley panicking after seeing him on the floor and he doesn’t notice how his dark wings spread behind his back; he looks fierce, determined and absolutely concerned.

“What is it, angel? Are you hurt? Please, talk to me!” Crowley takes off his sunglasses and kneels next to him, his wings move protectively around them both. “Hastur is back? Did he–”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale keeps trembling and sobbing, but he manages to put his arms around the demon. At first he’s not sure if it’s real or not, but somehow feeling his mortal body makes him feel better.

“Who hurt you?” The demon insists and even though he looks absolutely terrifying at that moment, Aziraphale is not afraid.

Not at all.

“I thought I had lost you,” he mumbles instead and when Crowley looks at the demon goo on the floor he understands everything.

“I’m here, angel,” he whispers so softly, while he wipes away the tears from Aziraphale’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Do you think it was going to be that easy to get rid of me, huh?”

Despite of the situation, Aziraphale chuckles and this time he notices the pleased spark in Crowley’s eyes.

He takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together. Crowley’s cheeks turn slightly pink, but he doesn’t move his hand away.

“I think I figured it out,” Aziraphale mumbles and gets a bit distracted when Crowley kisses him on the forehead. “We can stop this–Of course you don’t have to come…”

“I’ll be by your side, always,” the demon says and Aziraphale knows there’s nothing in the universe that could possibly change his mind.

“We are on our own side,” the angel nods and the hopeful smile on Crowley’s face is definitely the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

They get out of the flat holding hands and the same man who witnessed their “break up” just happens to walk by that place; he recognizes them and smiles when he notices the way they both look at each other.

He’s never been so happy to be wrong in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
